Where it all Started
by spice lily
Summary: “We’re moving” Those two words had shattered my life. They shattered my life and made it so they could be reformed in the most, insanely, impossibly, absolutely twisted way. My life was not supposed to turn out like this I swear. Yoai AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I know. I've got a lot of fics going and what am I doing? Starting another. I've been trying to write more and so what do I get? More ideas. But anyways. I'll try to update consistently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to that. If I did instead of fighting there would be a lot more making out between the boys …. But anyways. Take note of this, as I'm not sure I'll say it again.

"We're moving" Those two words had shattered my life. They shattered my life and made it so they could be reformed in the most, insanely, impossibly, absolutely twisted way. My life was not supposed to turn out like this I swear. For starters I didn't want to move, and dammit I didn't see why we had to. 'Better job prospects' my parents said. We didn't _need_ more money. We were so well set that I could by 2000 munny's worth of things every day and my parents wouldn't bat an eyelash. My brother was excited, but he's _always_ excited. It's not like it's any big surprise there. You could level a gun in his face and say you were going to kill him, and he'd just grin and open his arms. I snorted at the prospect, which caused my father to, once again, look in the rearview mirror and shake his head at me. That reminds me. We were driving to Hollow Bastion. We were _driving_ sixteen hours, in a _car_, when all of our belongings were being shipped in a _plane_ and _flown_ there in forty-five minutes. I narrowed my eyes and leveled my gaze out the window cursing 'family togetherness' while turning up my Ipod, to drown out my brother's and mother's singing to some inane tune, and changing the song.

Now Hollow Bastion wasn't like Destiny Islands. It was a huge city. Technically the city was just called Bastion, but everyone called it Hollow Bastion as the first thing you saw was the slummy suburb. Then there was Bastion, which was where all the normal middle class families lived. Finally there was Radiant Garden. That was where we were going. Radiant fucking Garden. In the middle of the city, on a large, almost plateau, hill. I would be starting my sophomore year with my brother and his obsessive cheeriness at Radiant High.

And that's where it _all_ started.

Remember guys. Reviewing makes me update. Especially if you give ideas of what you'd like to see. I may not use em, but then again, I just might!


	2. Chapter 1: Namine

For those of you who couldn't figure it out, the prologue was in Roxas' POV. I'll be switching POV's each chappie. It's fun to write from a different perspective.

Chapter one: The wait: Naminė

I sat in the big bay window sketchbook in hand and pencils spread out on the seat in front of me, catching the movers and keeping them frozen in time in my sketchbook, as they moved in my aunt, uncle, and two cousin's things where my older brother was having them put the things in the rooms. My aunt and uncle got one of the large suites of rooms at the end of the second floor hallway, and Sora and Roxas had the choice of rooms beside Leon and myself. I for one was excited about their coming. Sora and Roxas were two years younger than Leon, and a year older than myself. Although anyone who had seen the four of us together would have thought that we were siblings rather than cousins. Myself and Roxas and Sora and Leon especially. I switched colors and started sketching again. They would get here in a few hours yet. Marla would be starting dinner in an hour, and I had yet to hear what she would be making. I'm sure it would be, as always, delicious.

Leon and have almost always been on our own with just the staff to take care of us. Our parents died in a crash a few years ago, and in their will, neither Leon nor I had known that they had one, they had said that we were to live with the staff unless we wished otherwise. We hadn't and we were happy. The investments our parents had made, ensured that we'd be financially stable, and the interest made from their accounts was more munny than we could spend. We did start getting lonely lately however. Even if neither of us were to admit it. Leon didn't talk much, but to be honest neither did I. We had our own way of communication. Most of it was silent but we rarely misunderstood each other. It was almost like twin telepathy…but only without the twin part. I think it's because we relied so heavily on each other after our parents died. Whenever I would have nightmares I'd wake up to Leon. Similarly whenever he'd have a nightmare I'd just know and I'd be there. He rarely woke up, it just seemed my presence comforted him.

Leon and I both went to Radiant High, where Sora and Roxas would be attending. I was taking a lot of art classes, for that is my passion so to speak. Leon's is music. I should say was actually. He was wonderful at playing the piano. But ever since our parents died he hadn't touched it once. I just wish that someone would come and put the light back into him the way it was before they died. Either our other family's presence would help him, or it would just shove him deeper into the despair that seemed to have taken him lately. I hope it's the former.

The only strange part about my family is Uncle Vincent's eyes. They're bright red. Almost like the color of blood. They say that when he was still developing before he was born there was a mutation in his gene. It really is an interesting mutation. After all how many corporate leaders do you know that have crimson eyes? He wears contacts of course. They came here so he could take over the Hollow Bastion Restoration Complex. It's this huge skyscraper in Radiant Garden that runs business programs to try and bring up Bastion and Hollow Bastion to Radiant Garden standards. So far it's been working. Radiant has been spreading slowly on the edges of Bastion, and Bastion has been spreading into Hollow Bastion. From what I've heard Uncle Vincent is still in charge of the sister corporation on Destiny Islands. Trying to get more modern conveniences onto the Islands from Twilight town. Apparently that was going well too.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up. Leon. I nodded in greeting and raised an eyebrow slightly in question. He nodded back both in greeting and in response to my question. The movers were gone. They had just finished and left. With a smile I moved my pencils off of the seat in front of me as an invitation to sit down. He did, tucking one leg underneath the other as he did so to stop it from crowding the rest of the bench, similarly to how I did, before gazing out the window. Our parents had named him Squall after his stormy blue gray eyes, but ever since I can remember he's been insisting everyone call him Leon. At first there were questions, but he refused to answer with anything but 'Just do it alright?' and we all, some more reluctantly than others, agreed and eventually it became second nature.

The instrumental of 'The Tide is High' by Atomic Kitten broke the silence and I reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked politely after flipping it open.

"_Hi Nami!"_ the bright bubbly voice of always happy Sora floated through the other side, causing me to smile.

"Hello Sora. How's the trip?" I asked, knowing they had to be close.

"_It's been really long. We did the 99 bottles of beer song three times! Dad says it'll still be an hour until we get there. I can't wait!"_ He exclaimed happily and I could almost see him bouncing in the backseat as they went down the expressway. _"Rox has been really grumbly though. He hasn't been that fun."_

"I'm sorry about Roxas Sora. I'm glad that you're almost here though. The movers just left. Tell everyone hi for me ok?" I could almost hear Sora nod before yelling

"_Nami says hi!"_ There was a chorus of 'Hi Naminė.' Floating through the phone, followed by something grumbled, presumably Roxas. I looked to Leon and he nodded,

"Leon says hi too." I held the phone out towards him as Sora and the others repeated the hellos back at Leon. He rolled his eyes as a light smirk formed on his lips. "Ok Sora. Have a nice hour ok? Is there anything that you'd like with dinner?" I asked. Hundred munny said that he'd want Mac and Cheese.

"_Macaroni and Cheese!"_ Was the almost instant reply. I shook my head smiling. Sometimes Sora, you're just too predictable.

"I'll tell Marla, and if she can't make it tonight then tomorrow night. Bye Sora, tell everyone bye for us ok?" I said and hung up. Sometimes Sora was just too crazy. But he was a loveable kid, and better than some of the boys I've met. I stood and placed the sketchbook where I had just been sitting signifying my intent to return. "They'll be here in an hour. I've got to go see if Marla can make Mac and Cheese for Sora." I told Leon before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Like it? Review and say so. Didn't like it? Review and tell me why. Ideas? Questions? Random inane comments? Review and tell me!

Till next time!

TTFN


End file.
